


Ende eines Leutnants

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Character Death, Deutsch | German, Execution, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Am 06. November 1730 wird in der Festung Küstrin der Premierleutnant Hans Hermann von Katte hingerichtet.Kattes POV





	Ende eines Leutnants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trumpet_guey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trumpet_guey/gifts).



Er konnte sein Herz rasen fühlen. Kalte Luft auf seinem Gesicht, das nass von Tränen war, aber sie trockneten langsam. Er hatte schon vor einiger Zeit aufgehört, zu weinen. Zuerst waren sie heiß gewesen, so heiß wie seine Wangen, an denen sie heruntergelaufen waren, sie waren von seinem Kinn getropft, auf seine Hände, während er versucht hatte, zu beten. Aber natürlich hatte das nichts gebracht, es war nichts von dem eingetreten, wofür er gebetet hatte. Jetzt kühlten seine Wangen langsam ab, und die Tränen waren versiegt.

Jetzt musste er sterben.

Er wusste es. Er wusste es schon lange. Seit er in Haft saß. Er hatte alles gestanden, um Fritz zu schützen. Seinen Liebsten. Er wollte nicht, dass seinem Schatz noch mehr angetan wurde. Wenigstens er sollte hier so unbeschadet wie möglich herauskommen. Er würde König werden, eines Tages, wenn Friedrich Wilhelm ihn leben ließ, und er würde ein guter König werden. Auch, wenn Katte das nicht mehr erleben würde. Aber diesen Preis zahlte er gerne.

Sie führten ihn auf den Richtplatz in der Festung Küstrin. Grauer Sand knirschte unter seinen Füßen. Er war feucht, klebte an seinen Stiefelspitzen. Der eisige Wind des Novembermorgens, den sein nasses, schmutziges Hemd natürlich nicht abhielt, ließ ihn zittern. Seine erhitzten Wangen kühlten jetzt endgültig ab, und sein panisch rasender Herzschlag verlangsamte sich zunehmend. Sein Atem wurde tiefer, war nicht mehr so schnell und hektisch wie zuvor.

Auf dem Platz stand bereits ein Henker, mit verhülltem Gesicht und einem breiten Schwert in den Händen.

Katte wurde ruhig. Wie oft hatte er davon gehört, dass Gefangene kurz vor ihrer Hinrichtung von dieser eigentümlichen Ruhe erfüllt wurden, und er hatte es nie glauben können. Jetzt erlebte er es selbst.

In diesen letzten Momenten war er hauptsächlich dankbar. Für alles, was er Friedrich hatte schenken können. Für jede verbrachte Stunde, jedes Bisschen Hoffnung, das sie gehabt hatten. Es tat ihm weh, so zu gehen, aber vielleicht war es besser so. Er richtete sich auf, straffte die Schultern und sah nach vorne.

Und dann sah er Friedrich.

Und Friedrich sah ihn.

In dem Moment, in dem Katte ihn schreien hörte, brach sein Herz. Sein Tod hätte Friedrich schützen sollen, er hätte seinen Liebsten vor allem Schlimmen, das sein Vater mit ihm hatte tun wollen, bewahren sollen. Aber im Gegenteil, er würde dem Armen nur noch größere Schmerzen zufügen.

Vielleicht nicht er selbst.

Aber sein Tod würde das auf jeden Fall.

Als er hörte, wie Friedrich um Gnade für ihn flehte, wie er darum bat, sein Leben für ihn geben zu dürfen, konnte Katte nicht verhindern, dass ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er wollte nichts weiter, als Friedrich lächeln zu sehen. Zumindest ein Mal noch wollte er dieses wunderschöne Lächeln sehen. Wie konnte man einen Menschen so leiden lassen?

Noch nie hatte er Friedrich so verzweifelt gesehen. Noch nie hatte er sich so sehr gewünscht, ihn einfach nur in den Arm nehmen und ihm sagen zu können, dass alles nur ein schlimmer Traum gewesen war. Und gerade jetzt, wo Fritz eine solche zärtliche Umarmung und eine warme, liebevolle Stimme am meisten gebraucht hätte, konnte er nicht für ihn da sein, und konnte ihm nicht die Liebe geben… Schlimmer noch, er war schuld daran, dass Friedrich so schrecklich verstört aussah. Benommen sah Katte zu seinem Geliebten hoch. Er konnte selbst nicht so wirklich glauben, dass er es war, der dort oben im Fenster stand. Konnte Friedrich Wilhelm wirklich so grausam sein?

Man zwang ihn auf die Knie. Katte fügte sich widerstandslos. Er blickte ein letztes Mal, nur für einen Moment, hinauf in den Himmel. Er war grau und wolkenverhangen. Nicht einmal die Sonne würde er noch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen. Seltsam, wie sehr einem etwas derartig alltägliches wie ein Sonnenstrahl auf einmal nachging, wenn man es nie wieder sehen sollte…

Katte blinzelte, musste auf einmal so viel mehr Tränen hinunterschlucken… Aber er wollte nicht weinen. Friedrich sollte nicht sehen müssen, dass er zusammenbrach. Er musste stark bleiben, für sie beide. Er musste versuchen, seinem Fritz zumindest noch ein wenig Zuversicht zu geben. Wenn das auch alles war, was wohl von ihm bleiben würde. Aber solange Fritz weiterlebte, würde man ihn nicht vergessen, da war er sich sicher. Wie auch er Fritz niemals hätte vergessen können.

_„Veuillez pardonner mon cher Katte, au nom de Dieu, pardonne-moi !“_

Die Worte waren mit einem Mal da, schnitten scharf in sein Bewusstsein. Katte atmete tief ein.

Die Luft roch auf einmal so gut, herrlich kühl und frisch, als hätte es gerade erst geregnet, dabei musste der Regen schon in der Nacht gefallen sein. Die eisige Luft trug einen Duft nach Schnee und Winter mit sich. Wieder musste Katte schlucken, als ihm die Endgültig seines eigenen Todes schmerzhaft bewusst wurde. Die Luft roch nach einem Winter, den er nicht mehr erleben würde… und er war doch erst 26 Jahre alt… er müsste doch eigentlich leben…

Es tat so weh, gehen zu müssen. Er hatte doch noch so viel vor sich.

Aber dieser Moment dauert nur wenige Sekundenbruchteile an.

Dann dachte er wieder an Friedrich. Friedrich, der sehr wohl noch einen Winter erleben würde, zumindest hoffte er das inständig. Einen Winter, und dann einen Frühling, und einen Sommer. Sein Fritz würde noch viele Winter und viele Sommer erleben.

Winter und Sommer ohne ihn. Ganz alleine, möglicherweise. Mit nichts als der Erinnerung an seinen grausamen Tod. Er würde alles geben, alles, das in seiner Macht stand, um Fritz das zu ersparen. Aber er hatte schon so viel für ihn gegeben, und das hatte nur dazu geführt, dass er jetzt hier kniete, und Friedrich dort oben im Fenster stand und…

Und ihn um nichts als seine Vergebung bat. Wenigstens das konnte er ihm jetzt noch geben, in diesen letzten Momenten, in denen nicht einmal sein Atem, sein Herzschlag, sein Leben noch wirklich ihm selbst gehörte. Es lag bereits in den Händen des Henkers, der ihm all das gleich nehmen würde. Es war so wenig, und gleichzeitig so viel…

Aber zumindest konnte er versuchen, Fritz noch ein klein wenig Trost zu spenden.

_„Il n'y a rien à pardonner, mon prince, je meurs pour vous la joie dans le cœur !“_

Er hörte Friedrichs krampfhaftes Schluchzen, und ehe er wirklich nachdenken konnte über das, was er da tat, warf er seinem Liebsten eine Kusshand zu. Wie in Trance sah er, dass der die kleine Geste erwiderte, und er dachte sich noch, dass er sich nichts mehr wünschte als dass Fritz eines Tages seinen Frieden finden würde. Mit sich selbst, mit ihm und den Umständen seines Todes, mit der Welt. Trotz allem, was hier passierte und was ihm angetan wurde.

Das würde lange dauern, darüber war er sich klar. Darüber musste sich jeder klar sein, der den schreienden, sich windenden Jungen dort oben im Fenster sah, den man mit Gewalt dazu zwang, sich die Ereignisse im Hof anzuschauen. Aber vielleicht würden auch für irgendwann einmal wieder Tage kommen, an denen die Sonne schien. Vielleicht hoffte er in seinen letzten Augenblicken nicht vergebens. Vielleicht würde Fritz sich eines Tages wieder an die schöne Zeit erinnern, die sie gemeinsam gehabt hatten.

Hoffen konnte er. Das würde niemandem weh tun. Und ihm selbst am allerwenigsten.

Katte fühlte eine Hand im Nacken, der Henker zwang ihn, wieder nach unten zu schauen. Er löste seinen Blick von Friedrich – und auf einmal war diese seltsame Gleichgültigkeit, diese Ruhe, die ihn zuvor erfüllt hatte, wieder verschwunden. Mit einem Mal sträubte sich alles in ihm dagegen, zu sterben. Nicht jetzt, nicht gerade heute! Er war doch noch keine dreißig Jahre alt! Wieso musste er jetzt schon gehen, wenn die Welt doch so schön und groß und offen war? Wenn er seinen Fritz hier alleine zurücklassen musste? Ein leises Schluchzen schüttelte ihn.

Er wollte nicht sterben, wenn das bedeutete, Friedrich in diesem verstörten Zustand zurückzulassen. Wenn das bedeutete, Friedrich den wohl schrecklichsten Schmerz seines Lebens zufügen zu müssen. Jemand, der behauptete, wahre Liebe wäre es, wenn man für den anderen starb, hatte wohl keine Sekunde an die Konsequenzen gedacht. Gerade wünschte sich Katte nichts weiter, als Friedrich an seiner Stelle sterben lassen zu dürfen. Ihm alles, was danach kommen würde, zu ersparen. Sonst nichts. Er hatte ihn schützen wollen, indem er für ihn starb. Aber jetzt wurde ihm klar, was er seinem Geliebten eigentlich damit antat, und dass dieser Tod noch viel schlimmer war als jede Art der Hinrichtung, die Friedrich hätte erleiden müssen, wenn Katte jetzt nicht hier knien würde.

Noch immer hörte er Friedrich schreien, und er musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, den Kopf zu heben. Nichts wollte er lieber, als seinem Geliebten ein letztes Mal in die Augen sehen zu können. Diese wunderschönen, sturmgrauen Augen…

Aber dann hörte er das Sirren des Schwertes in der Luft über ihm, Friedrichs Schreie hörten mit einem Mal auf und das letzte, das Katte wahrnahm, war eine einzelne Träne, die ihm heiß über die Wange lief.

Wie sie zu Boden tropfte, merkte er nicht mehr.


End file.
